Especially premature but even term babies sometimes need phototherapy for treatment of hyperbilirubinemia (jaundice). Previously designed eye protection devices do not provide optimal comfort, position retention, easy fit and removal, and ensured eye protection. For example, improperly designed devices can slip downwardly on an infant, impinging nose, mouth, or even throat. Not only is this a danger, this is also an interruption in the work schedule of attendants and in phototherapy treatment. The infants must also be protected from any device that may scratch them or cause allergic reaction. Even further, devices which are aggressively elastic or which require otherwise excessive pressure for position retention can cause cranial deformity. The present apparatus provides advantages and solutions to these problems.